Un vampire chasseur
by Tsukiyomi-Hime
Summary: Allen Walker est un vampire mais aussi le meilleur chasseur de vampires depuis 1000 ans. Sur ordre de Cross, son maître, il entre dans un lycée pour surveiller une bande de vampires. L'un d'eux, se trouve être très intéressé par le jeune homme. La haine peut-elle se transformer en un amour brûlant ? Allez savoir...
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Les persos de .Man ne sont pas à moi.

Avis aux amateurs et amatrices de yaoi et de glauque avec du sang partout xD

* * *

Un vampire chasseur.

Résumé : Allen Walker est le meilleur chasseur de vampires de sa génération mais il cache un secret lourd de conséquences s'il était découvert. A cause d'une méthode plus que douteuse de la part de son maître ; Cross Marian, le jeune chasseur e retrouve dans un lycée de vampire et dans une classe de vampire qu'il devra surveiller. Seulement lorsque les plus sombres instincts reprennent le dessus est-il nécessaire de tuer sans se préoccuper du reste ? Quand un vampire se montre haineux en apparence est-il le même en son for intérieur ? Un triangle amoureux couvert de sang ne vaut-il pas toutes les fautes ?

Stark : Mais c'est quoi ce délire ?!

Moi : Bah mon nouveau one-shot sur .Man.

Stark : T'es folle.

Moi : Je sais xD

Stark : Encore de la tuerie...

Moi : Et alors ?

Stark : Rien , bon je lis ça !

Moi : Bonne lecture ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Partie 1

Appartement d'Allen...

Le chasseur sortit de la salle de bain en pantalon de toile noire et une serviette sur ses cheveux blancs. Fermant la porte d'un coup de talon, il se dirigea vers le salon où il passa devant un homme aux longs cheveux rouges sirotant un verre de vin.

… : Alors ?

Allen : Poussière.

… : Cela ne m'étonne pas de toi.

Allen : Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici, maître Cross ?

Cross : Toujours aussi froid.

Allen : A qui la faute ?

Cross : As-tu résolu ton petit problème de crocs ?

Allen : Qu'est-ce que cela vient foutre ici ?

Cross : Pour ta prochaine mission, gamin.

Allen : Qui est ?

Cross : Surveiller une bande de vampires au lycée de Komui Lee.

Allen : Vous plaisantez ?!

Cross : (sourire sadique) Non.

Allen : Vous savez que je pourrais les tuer tous sans aucun état d'âme.

Cross : Bien sur que je le sais mais tu fais toujours passer la mission avant tes sentiments personnels non ?

Allen : Je pourrai faire exception cette fois...

Cross : Ta haine te bouffe de l'intérieur gamin, tu finiras seul si tu continue.

Allen : Être seul ne me gêne pas, j'y suis habitué toute manière.

Cross : Hum... Évites de te faire remarqué et fais attention à ce que nul ne découvre ce que je sais.

Allen : Pas besoin de me le dire.

Cross : Parfait alors bon courage.

Le jeune chasseur ne répondit pas et se fit un café tandis que son maître quittait l'appartement le laissant seul avec ses pensées noires.

Le lendemain au lycée de Komui...

Bureau de Komui...

Assit à son bureau, Komui faisait face à Cross qui arborait un sourire narquois dont il avait le secret.

Komui : Es-tu sur de ce que tu fais ?

Cross : Bien entendu pourquoi cette question ?

Komui : Cet enfant est dangereux et tu le sais.

Cross : Et alors ?

Komui : Il hait les vampires.

Cross : Plus que quiconque.

Komui : Alors tu es conscient de ce qu'il pourrait se passer.

Cross : Baka, il accomplira sa mission même si il meurt d'envie de tous les tuer.

Komui : Je vois...

Cross : Surveilles le quand même, ok ?

Komui : Évidemment.

Au même moment...

Reever : Aujourd'hui, nous accueillons un nouvel élève, soyez gentils avec lui.

Tous : Oui, Sensei.

Reever : Entres mon garçon.

Allen fit son entrée, il portait l'uniforme du lycée et à sa ceinture arborait sciemment son revolver en argent si bien que des regards meurtriers lui furent lancés par la plupart des élèves de la classe qui étaient tous des vampires.

Allen : Je m'appel Allen Walker.

Reever : Nous sommes ravis de t'accueillir dans notre classe ^^

Allen : Ce n'est pas réciproque.

Reever : ^^'... [C'est pas le meilleur chasseur pour rien, Cross a déteins sur lui... Non mais vraiment, les jeunes de maintenant...] Il reste une place à coté de Kanda.

Le dénommé Kanda fusilla le jeune chasseur de son regard glacial mais celui-ci ne sourcilla même pas et l'ignorant royalement, alla s'asseoir à la table libre.

A la pause...

Allen qui s'ennuyait sortit son carnet de proies et le parcourut sans grand intérêt.

Lavi : Eh bien, pas très loquace le nouveau...

Lenalee : C'est clair mais il est plutôt mignon...

Krory : Tu n'y penses pas Lenalee ?! T'as vu son revolver ?! Ce gars est un Chasseur ! Qu'est-ce qui lui prend à ton frère d'autoriser un Chasseur à venir dans le lycée, il a perdu la boule ou quoi ?!

Kanda : C'est maintenant que tu remarques que Komui est un attardé mental ?

Lavi : Yû-chan marque un point...

Kanda : Baka usagi ! (aura noire) M'appel jamais par mon prénom ou je te découpe en morceaux pour en faire mon apéro !

Miranda : Et ils recommencent... -_- '

Krory : Dis-moi quand ils ne s'engueule pas ?

Miranda : Jamais.

Krory : Exactement.

Allen sortit son revolver et tira trois balles dans leur direction. Celles-ci les maquèrent de peu et se fichèrent dans le mur derrière eux.

Allen : Fermez vos gueules immédiatement sinon je ne vous raterais pas !

Kanda : Pourquoi parce que tu l'as fais exprès de nous rater là ?

Allen : Exactement.

Lavi : Flippant...

Kanda : La Pousse de Soja prend des grands airs.

Allen : Mon nom c'est Allen, l'abrutis.

Lenalee : On se calme les garçons pas de bagarre ici.

Miranda : Zen, restons zen !

Allen : Pfff...

Kanda : Tch...

Reever : (entre dans la salle) Mettez-vous à vos places.

Allen : Même pas en rêves..

Il se leva de sa chaise et alla vers la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit d'un coup sous les regards médusés du professeur et de ses camarades de classe.

Allen : Bye les monstres.

Reever : Walker revenez ici immédiatement !

Allen : Vous pouvez pas m'ordonner quoi que ce soit !

Reever : Vous-vous...

Allen : Tchao !

Il sauta par la fenêtre et attérit dans la cour sur ses pieds avant de rajuster sa veste et de se diriger vers le portail du lycée. Mais Cross connaissant son disciple l'y attendait les bras croisés et les yeux sur son chronomètre. (que viens foutre un chronomètre la-dedans?!)

Cross : Tu es en retard.

Allen : N'en rajoutez pas...

Cross : Tu vas finir par t'attirer des ennuis...

Allen : Tout le monde veut ma peau et hormis ça et vos dettes, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait m'arriver de pire.

Cross : Te faire mordre par ta proie peut-être.

Allen : Encore faut-il qu'elle puisse m'approcher sans que je la descende avant.

Cross : Hum... A plus idiot de disciple.

Sur ces mots, il s'en alla laissant Allen en plan devant le portail du lycée.

Allen : Idiot de maître...

Komui : (arrive derrière lui) Allen-chan, j'espère que tu te plais ici.

Allen : N'allons pas jusque là, Komui ou plutôt le Chasseur aux katanas...

Komui : Alors tu me connais ? Je suis honoré.

Allen : Votre réputation est sans précédent chez les Chasseurs même si aucun ne vous apprécie hormis mon baka de maître.

Komui : Il est vrai que je suis mal compris.

Allen : Surveillez vos vampires si vous ne voulez pas les retrouver en tas de poussière...

Komui : (sourire) J'en suis un aussi.

Allen : Surveillez aussi vos arrières.

Le jeune chasseur se rendit dans le parc se trouvant à coté du lycée et s'allongea sous un cerisier. Alors qu'il se reposait, il sentit les auras de ses vampires de camarades de classe se diriger vers lui mais il fit semblant de rien. Kanda le remarqua en premier et le dévisagea un court instant avant que Lavi ne se jette comme à son habitude sur lui. Ils s'installèrent un peu à l'écart du chasseur mais c'était sans compter sur l'ouïe hyper sensible de celui-ci qui entendit toute la conversation qui suivit.

Lenalee : Qu'est-ce qui lui a prit de sauter comme ça par la fenêtre ?

Lavi : (regarde Kanda) Il est sans doute allergique à une certaine personne ici présente...

Kanda : Tu parles de toi c'est ça ?

Miranda : Oh arrêtez un peu de vous chercher les veines vous deux, vous allez finir par me taper sur les crocs !

Krory : Miranda qui s'énerve... Au secours !

Lavi : Elle est pas pire que l'irascible de service.

Kanda : Tu sais ce qu'il te dit l'irascible... (aura noire) je vais te tuer !

Lenalee : Suffit !

Allen : [Quel bande d'abrutis finis...]

Lavi : N'empêche, je me demande ce qu'un chasseur vient foutre au lycée...

Lenalee : Je n'en sais rien, mon frère ne m'a rien dit à ce sujet.

Miranda : Son carnet est remplit avec nos noms vous croyez ?

Kanda : Idiote ! Si c'était le cas, il n'aurait pas fait exprès de nous louper toute à l'heure !

Krory : Comment tu sais ?!

Kanda : Allen Walker ça ne vous dit rien ?

Tous : Nan.

Kanda : Bande d'incultes -_-'

Miranda : (tilt) Attends... il ne serait pas... ?!

Kanda : Si.

Miranda : Oh par les crocs des fondateurs !

Les autres : Hein ?

Miranda : Ce gars est le meilleur chasseur depuis plus d'un siècle !

Lenalee : Oh putain !

Krory : C'est la mouise...

Lavi : … La classe !

Kanda : T'es irrécupérable -_- '''''''' On te met devant notre pire ennemi et t'es content ?! Y te manques une case, toi !

Lavi : Vivement ce soir qu'on voit de quoi il est capable !

Les autres : [On est mal...]

Le soir même...

Le petit groupe se retrouva dans les alentours du lycée où des vampires coupables de plusieurs meurtres en série avaient été localisés. Allen sortit son revolver et retira d'un coup sec la sécurité. Les vampires leur foncèrent dessus, le chasseur réagit le premier et tira plusieurs rafales de balles avant de bondir tel un fauve sur le vampire qui restait et lui brisa la nuque. D'un coup, il vit les veines de son bras nu ressortir comme si elles criaient , il sentit également ses canines le brûler et ses yeux argentés prirent une intense couleur rouge. Son instinct refaisait violemment surface après plusieurs jours de silence forcé. Seul Kanda remarqua ses changements chez le chasseur et cela lui mit la puce à l'oreille le faisant décider qu'il ferait des recherches plus tard sur le jeune chasseur qui semblait ne pas être aussi humain que cela... Allen mordit donc le vampire qu'il venait de tuer et aspira son sang jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe ne poussière dans ses mains tachées de sang.

Lavi : M-Mais c'est un monstre ce type !

Krory : Et dire que ce matin, tu l'admirais...

Lenalee : Il a vraiment touché le fond -_- '''

Miranda : Mais il creuse encore, j'ai l'impression...

Lavi : Hé !

Kanda : (regarde Allen) ….

Allen : (regarde Kanda)...

Lavi: C'est quoi ces ondes négatives ?

Miranda : T'es lourd, Lavi.

Allen leur tourna le dos et partit toujours avec son revolver à la main. Kanda le suivit des yeux avant de laisser les autres derrière lui pour suivre le jeune chasseur discrètement. Il le suivit jusque dans un jardin désert.

Allen : (tournant le dos) Cesses de te cacher, je sais que tu m'as suivis.

Kanda : [Tss, il est fort.]

Allen : Montres-toi, vampire.

Kanda sortit donc de l'ombre et se mit face au jeune chasseur, ils se dévisagèrent longtemps sans rien dire.

Allen : Pourquoi m'as-tu suivis ?

Kanda : Tu n'es pas humain.

Allen : (sourire ironique) Alors tu as remarqué ? Tss... Un vampire qui a réussit à me démasquer ! J'aurais tout vu ! Et que comptes-tu faire ?

Kanda : Rien.

Allen : (pointe son revolver vers son cœur) Es-tu conscient que je peux te tuer si j'en ai envie ?

Kanda : Tu n'appuiera pas sur la détente...

Allen : Ah oui ?

Les yeux de Kanda devinrent écarlates et Allen ne put plus bouger le moindre muscle. Kanda sourit et se rapprocha du chasseur plus précisément de sa gorge qui était exposée.

Allen : Qu'est-ce que tu … ?!

Kanda : Je suis capable d'immobiliser et de contrôler les mouvements de mes adversaires enfin... de mes proies.

Allen : Navré mais je ne suis pas l'une de tes proies.

Kanda : Alors comment expliques-tu la position où tu te trouves ?

Allen : Kisama !

Kanda : (sourire victorieux) Hum...

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Allen qui tressaillit sentant la peau gelé de son vis-à-vis sur la sienne qui devait être brûlante. Le vampire effleura la peau du chasseur de ses crocs avant de les planter dans la chair tendre faisant crier Allen qui ferma les yeux et se mordit violemment la lèvre pour ne plus crier. Kanda ne prit qu'une gorgée de sang avant de retirer ses crocs de la gorge du chasseur qui lui lança un regard haineux.

Allen : Tu vas me le payer !

Kanda : J'attends de voir... mais tu dois savoir ce qui arrive à ceux qui se font mordre ?

Allen : Même pas en rêve !

Kanda : Mais tu n'as pas le choix. Tu vas devenir mon «sacrifice».

Allen : Enfoiré !

Kanda : Alors tu sais ce que ça signifie ?

Allen : Bien sûr !

Le «sacrifice» est un être humain ou un vampire qui a été mordu par un autre. Il devient donc en gros la proie ou chasse gardée de celui-ci qui l'a mordu. Le vampire peut donc le mordre autant qu'il le souhaite, le sacrifice ne pouvant pas le lui refuser.

Kanda : (à l'oreille d'Allen) Tu n'as pas le choix...

Allen : Je te tuerais à la première occasion.

Kanda : Essaye.

Allen se libéra de l'emprise de Kanda et lui envoya un coup de poing dans le ventre mais celui-ci le stoppa net et l'envoya à terre avant de l'immobiliser de nouveau.

Kanda : Raté.

Allen : Espèce de...

Kanda : (pose sa main sur les lèvres du chasseur) Tais-toi sinon je recommence.

Allen le fusilla du regard et Kanda le lâcha avant de repartir le laissant accoudée à l'arbre. Furieux, le chasseur donna un grand coup de poing dans l'écorce avant de reporter sa main sur les marques de la morsure laissé par Kanda. Le poing en sang, il rentra chez lui sans aller se rassasier en liquide carmin. Dégoûté voilà ce qu'il était. Se faire mordre par l'un de ces vampires de pacotille, il poussa un soupir d'exaspération. Sans se laver ni rien, le jeune homme se coucha et s'endormit d'un sommeil sans rêves hormis la sensation de la morsure brûlant sa gorge.

A Suivre...

Moi : BOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Allen : Mais pourquoi j'ai l'air d'un psychopathe ?!

Moi : Parce que ça te vas bien xD

Kanda : Là franchement j'aime bien !

Moi et Allen : (regardent Kanda) O_O

Allen : Je rêve ou il t'a fait un compliment ?!

Moi : Bah... Ça m'en a tout l'air... T'es malade Kanda ?!

Kanda : Non idiote ! Mets vite la suite au lieu de dire des conneries !

Moi : Ça va ! Ça va ! C'est en cours d'écriture ! Ja ne ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Partie 2

Le lendemain…

Encore de plus mauvaise humeur que la veille, Allen s'arrangea pour ignorer le vampire aux cheveux sombres et à ne pas se retrouver seul avec lui. Kanda, à la fois amusé et agacé par le comportement de son « sacrifice » le suivit à la pause de midi sur le toit du lycée mais il ignorait que la jeune sœur de Komui, Lenalee le suivit. La jeune fille se cacha de façon à ne pas être repérée par les deux hommes mais aussi de façon à ne rien manquer de ce qui allait se passer. Grosse erreur. Ce qu'elle vit la pétrifia sur place et lui brisa le cœur. Kanda avait acculé le chasseur au mur et ses bras de chaque côté des cheveux blancs barrant toutes possibilités de retraite à Allen qui le fixait de ses orbes argentées brillantes de colère et de haine mêlée.

Kanda : Alors, tu as peur parce que le méchant vampire t'as attrapé ?

Allen : Rêve pas sale monstre !

Kanda : Oh mais tu en es un aussi, Allen…

Le jeune chasseur tressaillit, profitant de son trouble, Kanda approcha ses crocs de la gorge du sacrifié et après avoir passé lentement sa langue sur la peau nacrée y plongea les crocs. Allen ne réagit pas, se laissant faire les yeux clos. Ravi que sa proie ne se débattait pas, le vampire se délecta du liquide carmin coulant dans sa gorge. Délicieux, quelque peu épicé et amère mais tellement sucré. Des flashs du passé du chasseur passèrent dans sa source de vie surprenant la créature de la nuit qui pourtant, ne se priva pas de l'opportunité d'en apprendre plus sur le beau jeune homme qu'il avait à sa merci.

_Un petit garçon aux cheveux blancs au milieu de cadavres et d'une marre écarlate un revolver en argent massif à la main. L'enfant laissait couler ses larmes le long de ses joues pâles tâchées de sang, il se mordait la lèvre jusqu'à la faire saigner et son visage angélique reflétait le désespoir le plus profond. Père, mère… morts. La haine des vampires. Un tas de poussière qui fut ce monstre buveur de sang ayant tué ses parents. Une morsure lacérant sa gorge. Le sang s'écoule sans se tarir et la douleur est intense. Traversant le corps frêle de part en part tel des langues de feu. Le poison de la haine s'insinuant au creux des veines de l'être humain, le rongeant de l'intérieur jusqu'aux os et plus loin encore. Le goût des larmes mêlé au goût métallique du sang, l'enfant hurle son impuissance et de son désir de vengeance. Flamme de destruction, devenant le chasseur le plus redoutable usant d'armes et des sens de créature tant haïe ; un vampire chasseur est né dans le sang d'une tragédie en sein de l'innocence perdue d'un enfant._

Une larme tomba et Kanda retira ses crocs de la gorge du jeune homme qui se laissa choir au sol sans réagir perdu dans les limbes de ses sombres souvenirs. Le regardant avec un mélange de tendresse et de pitié, le vampire s'accroupit devant lui et caressa lentement sa joue trempée de larmes ayant finies par couler. Il fit pression sur sa joue afin de ramener son visage assombrit vers lui. Il se pencha doucement vers le jeune chasseur et posa ses lèvres froides sur celles du chasseur en fermant les yeux. Douce et chaste caresse. Allen se laissa faire sans le repousser tout en lui rendant inconsciemment son baiser, ce qui ravit le vampire dont un sourire vient orner les lèvres. Kanda passa ses bras dans le dos de son chasseur et le ramena contre lui sans casser le contact de leurs lèvres. Allen n'avait aucunement envie de se débattre, tous ses douloureux souvenirs qu'il croyait avoir enfouis dans sa mémoire venaient le lui revenir en plein visage et cela l'avait plongé dans une sorte de léthargie le rendant aussi malléable qu'une poupée de chiffon. Seulement, le vampire aux cheveux sombres n'en profita pas. Son cœur se serrait douloureusement en regardant sa proie dans un tel état de vulnérabilité. Il le préférait rebelle et entêté, le repoussant et lui hurlant dessus toutes les insultes que le jeune chasseur pouvait avoir en réserve. Il aimait l'avoir à sa merci mais pourtant insoumis à sa volonté. Tel qu'il le tenait dans ses bras, Allen n'était que l'ombre de lui-même et cela ne plut pas au vampire qui resserra son étreinte autour de ce corps frêle. De son côté, la jeune sœur du directeur était paralysée par ce qu'elle venait de voir. Kanda, l'homme dont elle était profondément éprise depuis l'enfance venait de mordre et d'embrasser… non de se montrer doux envers un chasseur ! Et pas n'importe lequel, le meilleur chasseur depuis 1000 ans ! Allen Walker. D'après la rumeur qui courrait, le jeune homme avait été témoin du meurtre de ses parents durant son enfance par un vampire sanguinaire du nom de Tyki Mikk (bon là, j'avoue que Tyki sert à que dalle dans l'histoire xD) Il avait alors prit l'arme de son père –celle-là même qu'il arborait fièrement à sa ceinture- et avait descendu lui-même la créature après que celle-ci l'ait mordue, ce qui expliquerait sa force et son agilité peu commune. Mais ce n'était qu'une rumeur… Le tilt se fit dans son esprit, Kanda ayant mordu Allen, celui-ci devenait automatiquement son sacrifice ! Oh non ! Lenalee sentit son cœur se briser. Le sacrifice était un être essentiel pour le vampire, son compagnon. Elle qui rêvait tant d'occuper cette place aux côtés du ténébreux, voyait son rêve partir en fumée à cause de cet immonde chasseur ! Des larmes de rage coulaient à présent sur les joues de la jeune femme qui se jura de faire payer cet affront au jeune chasseur et ce quelque qu'en soit le prix ! Forte de sa décision, elle essuya ses larmes d'un revers de la main et retourna en cours mais elle ne se doutait pas quelle étrange tournure allaient prendre les événements suivants. Tout allait commencer à basculer à partir du lendemain…

Justement, le lendemain, Allen ne vient pas en cours. Personne n'y fit attention au premier abord. Même Kanda ne sembla pas s'en soucier tout du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait faire croire aux autres car intérieurement, il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas et que c'était au sujet de son sacrifice. Son estomac se tordit à la pensée que celui-ci avait très bien pu mettre fin à ses jours… Non ! le vampire aux cheveux noirs ne le tolérait ni le supporterait ! Il était… Définitivement… accrocs au sang du jeune chasseur mais aussi au jeune homme lui-même bien qu'il ne se l'avoua pas sur le coup. Bah… Quand il sera prêt, il reviendra, songea Kanda avec tout de même une pointe d'inquiétude qui n'était pas prête de disparaître ni de s'arranger…

Trois jours plus tard…

Quatre jours… Quatre jours que cet abruti de chasseur ne s'était pas montré au lycée ! Inquiet et encore de plus mauvaise humeur que d'habitude, Kanda s'était rendu dans le bureau de cet attardé mental de Komui et il avait demandé l'adresse du chasseur sans donner d'explication puis s'était mit en chemin. Il allait lui passer un sacré savon à ce mec aux cheveux blancs ! Même s'il était mignon et tout, qu'il ressemblait à un ange… STOP ! Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de penser là ?! Allen, le plus terrible chasseur de vampires, un ange ?! Ou la ! Ressaisis-toi Kanda ! Mais le priver de sa vue et de sa dose de sang, l'avait foutu en rogne ! C'est donc en grommelant qu'il se rendait chez Allen.

Au même moment, dans l'appartement d'Allen…

Un homme dont le visage était recouvert d'un masque de métal fit entrer Cross dans la chambre de son élève.

Cross : Comment va-t-il Sokaro ?

Sokaro : Mal, les comprimés n'agissent plus…

L'homme aux cheveux de sang reporta son regard vers le mur en face de lui. Allen était assis par terre, les poignets et les chevilles ainsi que la gorge étaient retenues par des chaines plantées dans le mur. Le jeune homme était dans un état plus qu'alarmant… Ses vêtements troués laissaient voir de multiples griffures qu'il s'était lui-même infligées pour ne pas céder à ses bas instincts. Ses cheveux emmêlés et crasseux étaient ternes. Ses yeux d'un rouge flamboyant n'avaient plus rien d'humain, ses crocs de sortis lui blessaient les lèvres déjà bien meurtries et ses ongles n'étaient plus des ongles mais des griffes dont il valait mieux se méfier même pour des chasseurs expérimentés car elles étaient sans nul doute recouvertes de poison. Il haletait et grognait sans cesser de tirer allègrement sur ses chaines avant de remarquer la présence des deux hommes. Plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de son maître, il se leva et tenta de lui sauter à la gorge mais, retenu par les chaines il retomba à terre. Cross ne bougea pas.

Allen : (voix caverneux et sifflante) Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour me tuer ?

Cross : Tu veux mourir, gamin ?

Allen : Un vampire de moins… Ce serait pas cool ?

Cross : Tu fuis là… Je te rappel que t'es un chasseur, abruti de disciple.

Allen : Un chasseur… Qui bouffe des vampires parce que… C'en est un aussi.

Sokaro : Il marque un point.

Cross : T'es peut-être un des leurs mais t'es pas aussi con que ces animaux.

Allen : Ça… C'est vous qui-qui le dites… Abruti de maître !

Cross : Je ne te tuerai pas gamin alors active-toi pour reprendre le contrôle de ta bestiole !

Sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce avec Sokaro qui referma la porte derrière lui. Et Allen se retrouva seul avec sa folie.

Au salon…

Cross soupira en passant sa main dans ses cheveux en se laissant choir sur le canapé. Sokaro resta debout, le silence régnait dans la pièce jusqu'au moment où la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit à la volée laissant entrer un Kanda furibond aux yeux qui lançaient des éclairs ! se rendant compte de la présence des chasseurs, il fronça les sourcils avant d'apostropher Cross.

Kanda : Où est Allen ?

Cross : Alors c'est toi qui l'as pratiquement vidé de sang ?

Sokaro : Yû Kanda, un vampire de rang A…

Kanda : Où est-il ?

Cross : Dans sa chambre.

Alors que Kanda se dirigeait vers la chambre en question, Cross apparut devant lui.

Kanda : (ton glacial) Barrez-vous de ma route, Cross.

Cross : Tu ferais mieux de ne pas t'approcher de lui.

Kanda : Et pourquoi ? C'est MON sacrifice, j'ai tous les droits sur lui !

Sokaro : Il est très instable en ce moment…

Kanda : Comment ça ?

Cross : Si tu es son dominant, tu devrais le savoir. Tu lui a pris bien trop de sang et Allen est dans un état critique à cause de ta bêtise, gamin.

Kanda : Mais pourquoi il n'est pas allé chasser ou me demander du sang ?!

Le jeune vampire commençait sérieusement à s'énerver mais Cross resta stoïque avant de soupirer… Ce gosse ne connaissait rien d'Allen et il en avait fait son sacrifice sans réfléchir aux conséquences.

Cross : Mon idiot de disciple déteste les vampires. Ses instincts, il ne les écoute et ne les écoutera jamais. Pour ce qui est de te demander du sang… (fait la grimace) Tu peux toujours rêver. Ce gosse à une putain de fierté qui passe avant tout, jamais il ne demandera de l'aide pour quoi que ce soit encore moins à un vampire. Donc un conseil, soit tu le force à boire ton sang de préférence soit tu le tue.

Kanda : Vous ne pourriez pas le faire ça ?

Sokaro : Allen lui a déjà demandé mais Cross à refuser.

Cross : Et me le reproche pas Sokaro ! Mourir c'est fuir pour un chasseur, t'as oublié ?

Sokaro : Ouais mais dis surtout que tu tiens au gamin et que t'as pas envie d'avoir son sang sur tes mains ni sa mort sur la conscience !

Cross : Tch ! (regarde de nouveau Kanda) Bon, toi, écoute-moi attentivement, tu donnes ton fichu sang à ce jeune abruti et tu en prends soin comme un vrai dominant sinon… (place à sa main à sa ceinture, enroule ses doigts gantés autour du manche de son Beretta) T'aura le pire d'entre nous à tes trousses, pigé ?

Kanda ne répondit pas et contourna Cross pour ensuite entrer dans la chambre dont il verrouilla la porte. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers Allen, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le choc, son sacrifice était dans un piteux état. Il s'approcha furtivement mais Allen l'ignora.

Kanda : Alors comme ça, tu veux mourir…

Allen : (voix enrouée) Ce serait mieux pour tout le monde…

Kanda : Tu as pensé à ce que je pourrai dire là-dessus ?

Allen : Va te faire, le vampire ! Je suis ton sacrifice mais t'es pas mon maître, ok ?

Kanda : Mais Cross veut pas te tirer de balles dans le crâne ou dans le cœur donc t'as pas le choix.

Allen : Tue-moi.

Kanda fut surprit par le ton employé par le jeune homme. C'était une supplique. Ses griffes grattaient le parquet pour tenter de calmer sa bête. Le vampire eut pitié du jeune homme et hésita à lui donner satisfaction mais il secoua la tête afin de chasser ses pensées, lui voulait voir le jeune chasseur comme il l'avait rencontré. Rebelle, impulsif et colérique malgré un calme et un stoïcisme effrayant.

Kanda : Non, je ne te tuerai pas…

Allen : Putain ! Vous vous êtes donné le mot pour me faire chier jusqu'au bout ?!

Kanda : Je ne peux pas et ne veux pas lever la main sur toi…

Allen : (le fusille des yeux) Et pourquoi ?! Tu peux avoir qui tu veux comme sacrifice alors pourquoi tu veux tant me garder, hein ?!

Kanda s'approcha et mordit son poignet qui tendit au jeune homme qui grogna et le repoussa d'une claque le griffant au passage. Kanda soupira, voilà qui n'allait pas faciliter les choses. Bon, aux grands maux, les grands remèdes songea le vampire aux cheveux sombres. Il porta son poignet à ses lèvres et en aspira le sang. Il agrippa ensuite la nuque du jeune homme aux cheveux blancs et le tira brusquement vers lui avant d'écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Sous la surprise, Allen eut le réflexe d'ouvrir les lèvres permettant ainsi à Kanda d'y verser le sang. Le chasseur se laissa aller au goût âpre du sang coulant dans sa gorge. Il était chaud et épicé, comme un curry asiatique. (clin d'œil aux origines de Kanda xD) Allen finit par fermer les yeux et se détendit complètement. Une fois tout le sang avalé par le plus jeune, le vampire aux yeux sombres, le détacha et le porta sur son lit où il l'allongea délicatement avant de le couvrir du drap couleur nuit. Il s'assit ensuite près de lui et le regarda tendrement en caressant tantôt sa chevelure tantôt sa joue du bout de son index. Cross et Sokaro, intrigués de ne plus entendre le moindre bruit venant de la chambre, collèrent leurs oreilles à la porte en bois (les gros curieux ! Cross : Ta gueule Tsuki je te rappel que tu as laissé Allen avec Kanda ! Moi : Et alors ? xD Sokaro : Tu es irrécupérable ! Moi : Encore heureux !). N'entendant rien, ils haussèrent les épaules et allèrent s'allonger chacun de leur côté. Cross sur le canapé, Sokaro sur un fauteuil capitonné de velours noir. La nuit passa calmement laissant pourtant présager une nouvelle journée mouvementée… Et pas qu'un peu !

A Suivre...

Moi : Et de 2 !

Allen : Tu me torture là !

Kanda : Mdr ! Toujours autant de fierté toi !

Allen : Oh t'es pas mieux hein !

Moi : En plus Cross veut même pas te tuer xD

Allen : Ça c'est bizarre par contre...

Cross : Mais pourquoi je le bute pas ?

Moi : Parce que c'est pas drôle sinon !

Kanda : Là elle à pas tort...

Moi : Merci du soutien Yû 3 Bon, à plus pour la suite !


End file.
